Shades of Grey
by GreyHaru
Summary: There were a few things people could say for surely about Annabel Grey- shy, smart, nice and hate everything that got to do with the Marauders. On the other hand, most people would never guess that Annabel held more then met the eye. Set in Marauders era!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"We have to do something about it…" said a female voice.

"What're you suggesting?" said a male voice.

"I-I don't know…" said the first voice.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of St. Mungo's!" said the second voice, sounded a bit angry.

"I don't know what to think! Look at her, she hasn't slept in days! We've got to do something!" said the worry first voice.

"Shh, we don't want to wake her up. She's finally getting some sleep…"

The seven year old Annabel was only vaguely aware of the voices standing in the entrance of her bedroom, arguing about her. She was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness but she still knew what those voices were talking about. She really haven't slept in days, she was having nightmares, awful ones. She had black marks underneath her eyes and she looked paler than ever, in fact she looked quite ill.

"She always talks about what she see in her dreams, honestly, I don't know where she comes up with these horrible things!" the female said.

That made Annabel to completely wake up. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" she snapped, her face flushed and tears running down her face.

"O- Of course not honey!" her mother said, rushing to her bedside and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We just think we need to test your sleep problems, is all" her father said in a calming voice, sitting at the end of her bed.

"I don't have sleeping problems!" she said, denying thought she knew it was true.

"Honey, you scream in your sleep!" her mother said, ending the pointless argument.

"I'm not going anywhere! And what is St. Mungo's anyway?" Annabel said stubbornly.

"It's the wizard's hospital (Annabel made a face), they can help you! Annabel you need your sleep!" her father said

"No! No way! I'm not going!" she said stubbornly and covered her face with her blanket.

"Annabel…" her mother said while gently pulling the blanket out of her daughter face.

"You know what? We'll make a deal. If you won't have nightmares tonight, we won't go to St. Mungo's. But if you will, we're going there first thing in the morning" her father said and Annabel nodded. "Okay…" she said, having no choice. She knew her parents were on to her, she had nightmares almost every night.

And that night wasn't any different.

It was the middle of the night when she woke up with a startle, she realized she was screaming. She had cold sweat, her heart beat was racing and tears were running down her face.

Her parents were in her bedroom in an instant, looking tired and tried to calm her down.

"Annabel…" her father said when she calmed down a bit, he sounded quite desperate.

"Yeah, okay." She said, surrendered.

None of them were able to go back to sleep.

So, early in the morning, they got into the fireplace and used the floo network to get to St. Mungo's.

Her parents talked to many people in there, all dressed in lime green robes. Annabel just set in the side, quite dazed and not really focused from the lack of sleep, only talked when asked.

Eventually they got her into a white room; that held nothing but a white bed. Annabel knew this is going to be some hard time. She hated that room, and to make things worse, the healer gave her a white gown and told her to change. She absolutely loathed all that white that was around her, the only comfort she had was her inky black hair. She covered her face with her hair; taking deep breathes and slowly changed into the horrible white gown.

After she changed, the healer said she should stay until they finished doing their tests on her, and who know how long this would be?

They started with a huge amount of questions, and the combination with the tired Annabel was quite annoying, both to the healer and to Annabel. After that they gave her a weird looking potion that was supposed to let her have a dreamless sleep. It only helped a little; she still had nightmares, but not as worse as they used to be, and she could get back to sleep after waking with a startle.

They tried countless amounts of methods and potions, none helped.

It took six months until she finally got back home, and her stay there didn't really help her, they didn't found anything wrong with her brain, the only conclusion which was quite shocking, was that Annabel was a **_seer_.** She had no nightmares at all, she had **_visions_**.


	2. Too familiar people

**Chapter 1- Too familiar people**

_Annabel was sitting on the white hospital bed and looked around her room. A lot of things have changed since that first day they arrived to St. Mungo's. Her once white room was now not so white, they brought a lot of things from Annabel's real room, pictures, dolls, colorful pillows and many others. Today she was supposed to have another test and the healer was a bit late. Her parents never left her alone in there, in the nights there was always one of them with her, making turns, and usually during the day they both tried to be with her._

_Like today, both her parents were in the room, her mother stood next to Annabel and her father paced around the small room._

_After a few minutes the door opened and a healer came through, she had a blank expression, which was worrisome._

_"You might want to sit down, I've got some news" she said looking at Annabel parents which immediately gotten paler, but stayed standing._

_ "Well… it's kind of hard to say. After six months of testing, we came into this conclusion. Annabel doesn't have nightmares, she has visions" the healer finished and Annabel couldn't be more confused. It seemed like her parents felt the same._

_"What do you mean by visions?" her father asked, worried._

_"Well, it seems like Annabel has a rare gift. You should be happy, there's nothing wrong with her, Annabel is a seer" she broke into a reassuringly smile._

_"A-A seer?" her mother mumbled. Annabel herself felt quite numb._

_"Yes. And since we found nothing wrong with her, you can go home!" she said happily, thought when she saw the look on Annabel's parents, her smile faded._

_"We can go home?" Annabel said as if Christmas came early. She was now the only smiling person in the room, her parents as it seemed hadn't come out of the shock just yet._

_The healer nodded at her with a nice smile before saying "Well, I'll give you some time to adjust while I'll get the release forms" and left the room to a deadly silence._

_"Mum, dad, is being a seer is such a bad thing?" Annabel asked after a few minutes in which no one said a thing. _

_"What? Oh, no honey, of course not" her mother said, as if coming out of a thought trance. _

_"We were just caught by surprise, that's all" her father said, got out of the shock._

_"So, what's a seer?" Annabel asked, sitting excitedly on the edge of the bed._

_"A seer is a person who can see the future" her father answered, sitting next to her._

_"So… it means that my nightmares were glimpses of the future?" she asked, a bit horror-struck. Her father just nodded, but they all thought the same thing- if the future came as nightmares, it can't be good._

_After a few silenced minutes, the healer came by with the forms which her father signed, and after that, it all went by with a blur. Before she knew what's going on, they were packing and soon enough she was back to her beloved bedroom._

That was when Annabel woke up. She didn't know where she was in the beginning, but realized soon enough that she was on the Hogwarts express, on her way to her first year at Hogwarts. She's been waiting a long time for this day to come, ever since she heard her parents' exciting stories about Hogwarts.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she just saw in her dream. It wasn't a vision, it was a memory. She rarely dreamed about memories.

After the time she spent in St. Mungo's when she was seven, she tried to understand and memorize her dreams\ visions and to use them to her advantages, but when she tried to use what she sees and change it, it never worked well, things got worse. That was when she realized that she can't interfere in the visions and that every action has a consequence, and if she interfere, things only get worse. So she swore to never interfere, never.

The noise of an opening door drew her out of her thoughts. The compartment door fully opened and there stood a red head girl with almond shaped green eyes and a black haired boy with a large, hooked nose. They looked somewhat familiar, like she saw them before.

"Hi! Mind if we seat here? The other compartments are full" said the red haired girl with a nice smile.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead" said Annabel as they took the opposite seats.

"Thanks, my name is Lily Evans by the way, and this is Severus Snape" she said, indicating on the black haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Annabel Grey" she said smiling at them "Are you starting your first year as well?"

"Yes. I Assume that you too?" asked Severus. Annabel just nodded and looked outside of the window. They were way past London, which made her wonder how long she slept.

"It's really nice to meet someone nice, you won't believe the rude people we've met before we came here" said Lily kindly.

"Forget about them Lily, they're idiots" Severus said before turning to Annabel "Do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked sounded curious

"Umm… I'm not so sure, my mom was in Gryffindor but my dad was a Ravenclaw, so I guess both of them are an option" Annabel said, they really did look familiar to her. "Excuse me for asking, but have I seen you before?" Annabel couldn't resist the temptation.

It was Lily who answered "Umm… I don't think so; it's the first time I see you…"

"Oh, okay, sorry about that. So, do you know what house you'll be in?" she said changing the subject. Is it possible she saw them in one of her visions?

"Well actually, I'm a muggle-burn so I don't really know, though they all sound very good" Lily said smiling.

"I hope to be in Slytherin, that's the best house!" Severus said with confidence.

They spent the rest of the ride talking about random things and developing what seemed to be friendship.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, they all went down and went toward a voice who called "First years over here!"

They float on boats towered the amazing looking castle.

When they got into the castle a severe looking woman greeted them, saying her name is Professor McGonagall, she told them to wait and the sorting ceremony will begin in a moment.

"I hope you'll both be in Slytherin" whispered Severus excitedly, from some reason everybody were whispering, probably knowing that Professor McGonagall was not someone to mess around with. Both of the girls smiled at him.

"Why would they bloody want to be in Slytherin? It's the worse house!" whispered a black haired boy who stood behind them, he and his friend who stood next to him giggled.

"Mind your own business Black" said Severus.

"Sensitive aren't we Snivellus?" said his friend who had jet black hair and round glass.

"Nobody was talking to you Potter, shove off" Said Lily, it kind of surprised Annabel, she didn't thought Lily was like that.

"Oh, sorry Evans, didn't see you there, and who's your lovely friend?" asked the boy who was called Potter, who was now looking at Annabel.

"Leave her alone Potter!" said Lily, seemed angry now.

"We had the fortune to meet those lovely couple in the train, but you we've never met! Maybe we should introduce our self-first!" said Black ignoring Lily completely and looking at Annabel.

"My name is James Potter and this is Sirius Black" when he said the name he pointed at the right person.

"So what's your-" he didn't finish because that at that moment the big wooden doors opened and Professor McGonagall told them to get in a row and follow her. And so they did, Severus was first, followed by Lily, then Annabel and behind her were Potter and Black.

Professor McGonagall told them to stop while she placed a stool and on top of it an old raggedy hat. She said that when she calls someone's name, he should get on the stool and put on the hat.

While the professor called the first people, Annabel took some time to just look around, the hall was amazing; there were four long tables, one for each house and a long table for the staff. The more amazing thing was the ceiling; it reflected the outside skies completely.

The name " Black, Bellatrix" had brought her back to reality, that name sounded very familiar, and when she looked at her, she knew she knows her from somewhere, and from some reason, she also felt hatred toward her; in fact almost everyone around her looked awfully familiar, especially those Black and Potter boys, she didn't know how she didn't saw that before. Well if they all were from her visions then it's about time they'll start to make some sense…

"SLYTHERIN!" called the hat and Bellatrix went off toward the most cheering table.

"Black, Sirius" McGonagall called, and the boy who stood next to her went forward.

He sat there for a long time, well it was probably a minute or two, but it seemed like forever before the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" and when he took off the hat he looked both amazed and terrified at the same time.

The sorting went on and when "Evans, Lily" got up, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily looked happy, but Severus looked very disappointed. She gave them a smile before running off to Gryffindor table.

Annabel was just staring into the ceiling until "Grey, Annabel" was called; she was quite surprised at how much she didn't pay attention and went up on the stool quickly.

"Hmmm" said a voice "Another Grey, interesting talent you've got there… Well I know exactly where to put you!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to everybody now, and Annabel, extremely relived took it off and went gladly to Gryffindor table, sitting next to Lily who hugged her happily.

Sirius who sat in front of her whispered "Well, now I know your name!" but she ignored, she wasn't so sure what she thought about him.

The sorting went on and then "Potter, James" went on the stool, it only took a few seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" they all applauded and then James joined them, sitting next to Sirius.

The next person she was waiting for was Severus, but it was quite far, in the S section, so she got lost in her own thoughts for a while.

But the surprise was the Severus got sorted into Slytherin, well, not surprise for him, that's what he wanted, but she was still disappointed that he didn't join them in Gryffindor.

After the sorting was over, the headmaster rose from his sit. She knew who he was of course, but it was still nice to see him in person. After professor Dumbledore said his speech, delicious looking food appeared at the table, including some of Annabel's favorites.

The feast was over and the headmaster released them to their respectful dormitories. Following the Gryffindor prefect they arrived to a very fat lady portrait. The prefect said the password and they all entered. They showed them where everything was and the first year girls went to their dormitories. Annabel took the bed next to the window and quickly changed to her pajamas. As soon as her head touched the pillows, she fell to an uneasy sleep.


	3. Catching up

**Chapter 2- Catching up**

Six years has passed in a rush, and before Annabel could noticed, she was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts.

Things haven't changed much since that day in the beginning of her first year. She was best friends with Lily; she even spent some time in her house during the summer, got to meet her parents and her strange sister. Well maybe strange isn't the right word, she used to wonder about it during summer when Petunia leaved the room when they entered, or avoid them in any possible way.

She also kept her friendship with Severus Snap, though Lily stopped talking to him after an incident in their fifth year. Annabel tried to convince her to forgive Severus, though she also thought that what he did was horrible, he called Lily a mudblood. She was able to forgive him, and stood by him when people were mean to him. She liked Severus, he was a good person deep down inside.

On the other hand, there were people that Annabel's hatred toward them only grown in the past years. Those people were James Potter and Sirius Black. They had a small gang that included the last two, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, they called themselves the Marauders. She hated Potter and Black but was on good terms with Remus and Peter, they were nice people.

The Marauders wracked havoc around the school, pranked whenever they could and gotten themselves in detention every other night. It seemed like the rest of the school adored them, especially because Potter and Black were a Quidditch legends. Potter was a chaser and the team captain and Black was a beater.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said Lily while entering Annabel's compartment. Annabel hugged her tightly, she haven't seen that girl for so long.

"Yeah, I missed you too!" Lily said laughing. Lily placed her things and set down while Annabel looked outside the window on the busy platform.

"Oh, look! There's Severus!" Annabel said and pointed toward the dark figure on the platform; he seemed to see her as well and waved.

"No, no, don't wave at him! He'll come over here!" said Lily panicking, but too late, Annabel already waved and a few seconds later the compartment door opened, and the almost entirely black Severus entered.

"Severus! How are you? I think I'm gonna visit the restroom before the train leaves" said Annabel really quickly with a vicious grin on her face. Before anyone could say anything she already left the compartment, leaving Severus to Lily's mercy. She only hoped she wouldn't hear anything explode, she liked Severus very much alive.

She walked aimlessly around the train; she didn't actually need to go to the restroom. She said hello to her Gryffindor friends, including Alice, who was in her year and was also a good friend with Lily and herself. She saw peter standing alone and went toward him.

"Hi peter, how're you?" she asked smiling.

"Annabel! It's good seeing you!" he said a bit nervous, he was never good with the girls.

"You too! Why are you here alone?" she asked.

"Well, James and the rest haven't showed up yet… I'm just waiting for them"

_'I should have guessed…' _she thought.

"Oh, well, how was your summer?" she really didn't know why Peter liked dragging around with these people.

"It was good… did you do that potion essay? I completely got stuck in there"

_'Typical… fine, change to a less fun subject…" _she thought

"Yeah I did, it wasn't so bad… where did you got stuck?"

_'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…" _

"Probably in the beginning… don't waste your time on such uselessness" said a voice behind pitter, it was Sirius Black.

"That's none of your business Black, and as far as I see it, you're the useless one!" Annabel snapped and stormed away.

She heard from behind her as she walked "Maybe she has a thing for losers, first Snape, and now you!" said Black and Peter just laughed nervously.

As she walked back toward her compartment she ran into Severus.

"Hi, how'd it go?" she asked smiling worriedly.

"As usual, she wouldn't speak with me…" he said depressed.

"Don't worry; she'll come around eventually…"

_'Though as I know Lily, she probably wouldn't'_ she had to admit to herself.

"I hope so… Oh, and she's pretty mad at you, so be prepared" he gave her the warning and sulked off.

Annabel kept on going to the compartment, not worried, she could deal with Lily.

As soon as she opened the compartment door-

"YOU!" Lily screamed and pointed a blaming finger at Annabel.

"Me?" she said offering an apologetic smile which Lily didn't take.

"I didn't think I'll live to see such a betrayal! From my best friend no le-"

"Oh relax Lily, you're over reacting! We both know that it's time you'll forgive Severus!" Annabel said calmly and sat down.

"I will never forgive him!" She said angrily.

"Pff… fine! Then how about we'll go sit in his compartment?" one last try for the day.

"Why, you want to associate yourself with Death Eaters wanna be?" she said sarcastically.

"Touché" Annabel laughed.

Then the compartment door opened slowly and there stood Remus Lupin.

"Hi guys! Did you happen to see James or Sirius? I can't find them anywhere…" he said smiling nicely.

"Yeah, I saw them a while ago in the north area of the train" Annabel said before Lily could get angry with him as well. She loathed James and Sirius, even more then Annabel did. And it didn't help that James kept asking her out, every several hours.

"Thanks" he said and left.

After a while the trolley lady came to theirs compartment ('anything from the trolley dears?') and Annabel bought a large amount of candies- chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastilles and Bertie Bott's every flavor beans for the both of them. That made Lily forget she's mad at Annabel, It was almost too easy to bribe Lily.

They spend the rest of the ride laughing and eating Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and then more laughing when one of them got a disgusting flavor.

When the train reached its destination, they all went down to the platform, trying to stick together. They got up on an empty horseless carriage and waited for a while.

Then the carriage door opened and in entered the so called Marauders.

"Hey guys, look how lucky we are! Evens and Grey!" said Sirius teasingly and James head snapped right up when he heard Lily's name.

They all had to squeeze in and it was really crowded. James had to be pushed at Lily, much to his like and her dislike and Sirius was pushed at Annabel in the most inconvenient way possible, almost as if he was doing it on purpose.

It was a tensioned ride; you could cut it with a knife.

"So… how was your summer Evens?" said James, trying to break the tension.

"Well, since you weren't in it, it was excellent!" she said with acid in her voice.

"Lovely…" said James. No one dared to speak again after that.

Lily and Annabel set as far as possible from the four Marauders in the great hall, sanding dagger glares at them every once in a while.

"Hey guys! Wow what's up with you too?" it was Alice, as she sat in front of them.

"Nothing… how was your summer Alice?" said Lily.

"It was really good, I've been exchanging letters with Frank all summer!" she said smiling widely and sending a look to a Gryffindor boy who set with the Marauders. He looked back at her with a smile.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you guys! Are you officially going out now?" said Annabel curious.

"No, not yet… I'm waiting for him to ask" she said excitedly.

"Oh… well I'm sure he will soon… he really likes you!" said Lily who was on friendly terms with Frank.

The feast went on as the girls catch up with each other life during summer.

They got to their dormitories and quickly changed to their pajamas and had a little pajama's party. When they finally got into bad, Annabel had some hard time falling asleep; she fell asleep just before dawn, and had an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**reviews are always welcome!**


	4. On friendly terms?

**Chapter 3- On friendly terms?**

September passed quickly, followed by October and its autumn weather.

It was quite a typical day for Annabel, she traveled between classes, having a quick lunch and setting off again to her next class, which was Divination.

She actually loved Divination, and because she was a seer, it made it all so much more interesting. Her friends usually disagreed with her, Lily in the top of them, seeing it as a dull and foggy subject, but they also didn't know that Annabel was a seer. But she still loved it, mostly because of her excellent marks in all the tests, she got an O' in her O.W.L exam.

She arrived quite early to the north tower, where the class took place; she entered the class and waited. After a few, the rest of the class arrived and the class began.

They were gazing at crystal balls today, Annabel's favorite.

She looked into her ball, and it wasn't too long before she started seeing things in it. And then she groaned, quite loudly, and the teacher rushed toward her.

"What did you see dear?"

"I'm going to have detention tonight" Annabel sigh. The rest of the class laughed.

The reason for the detention in her vision was explained after a short while, in potion class.

In the first time of her life, she was partnered with Sirius Black. That just oath to end in a catastrophe, and it did.

Sirius was nagging her the entire lesson, it made it impossible for her to brew a potion.

So she tried to put a silencing charm on him. Unfortunately professor Slughorn saw her just before she said the spell, which made it look real bad, and gave her detention. When she tried to resist, saying Sirius was annoying her badly, she got him in detention too. This was worst then having it by herself.

So unwillingly she headed toward Slughorn's office at eight o'clock with Sirius. Not speaking at all during the walk.

They were told to clean up some cauldrons without magic.

They worked in a tiny room for a long time (so it seemed) in tensioned silence, until Sirius spoke.

"Sorry about that Grey didn't mean to land you in detention" he said sincerely.

"Well… I guess it's okay, sorry for the attempt to hex you" she said in the same tune.

"That's okay, I was nagging you to death…" he said and chuckled quietly.

She didn't respond to that, and instead she continued scrubbing her cauldron.

"Wanna play a game to make the boredom go away?" he asked naughtily and Annabel looked suspicious.

"No need to be suspicious…" he looked amused.

"What kind of game?" still suspicious.

"How about… twenty questions game?" and Annabel was surprised, she didn't expect that.

"Why?" she frowned

"Well… I don't really know you, so I thought it will be nice for us to know each other better"

"Alright I guess…" still frowning

"Great! I'll stat!" he said excited and Annabel didn't quite understand his motives.

"What's your full name?" he asked and she started to feel quite embarrassed of the situation.

"Umm… Annabel Sybill Grey" she answered, finding the cauldron she was scrubbing very interesting.

"Alright, your turn"

"What's your full name?" still not looking in his eyes.

"Sirius Orion Black" he said simply. "When's your birthday?"

"October twenty" _this is going quite well_ she thought surprised

"That was yesterday! How come you didn't celebrate in the common room?" it was his turn to be surprised

"Well not all of us are as loud as you are, some people like to let their birthday pass quietly" she answered, finally meeting his eyes with a determined gaze.

"Alright, I guess your right… what's your parents name?"

"Oh no, no, no it's my turn now!" she said with mean smile, if it was possible for Annabel.

"What? How come?"

"You asked me why I didn't celebrate! It's my turn now!" she said with a triumph smile.

"Fine…" he surrendered.

"Ahh…" and so it went on and on, and quickly she learned his birthday, favorite color, favorite Quidditch team and favorite subject.

He got to learn her favorite color, favorite subject, where she lived and her most embarrassing moment.

"Why are you friends with that Snape?" he asked disgust.

Annabel shrugged "He's a nice person. Well to me anyway, I know he doesn't seem like that to most of the school" feeling now completely at ease with Sirius.

"Why did you want to play this game?" she asked

"As I said, to get to know you better"

"But why?" she knew it wasn't her turn but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well, you always seem nice, and we didn't get time to talk alone at all" he said sincerely.

"Oh, okay" she said a bit embarrassed and she felt her face heat.

"Do you have a secret? Something you didn't tell anyone?" now she knew her face was tomato red.

Luckily, at that moment, professor Slughorn opened the door and told them they could go.

As they were heading toward the common room

"Well, I guess we'll finish that game in another detention!" Sirius said quietly.

"Hopefully there won't be another one… you know this was my first ever detention?" she admitted.

"You're joking! You're first? That's so lame!" he laughed.

"The fact that I'm a better student then you aren't a laugh matter…" she said laughing herself.

"I think I will take it as a personal project to get you into more detentions!" still laughing, but somehow to Annabel the threat sounded serious enough to slightly panic.

"Don't you dare Sirius!" she stopped abruptly and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh, come on Bels!" at that she stopped again and he bumped into her.

"Oh no, no, no! Absolutely not!" she growled at him, made him a bit surprised.

"No what?"

"No nicknames, absolutely not!" same tune, and to her surprise, Sirius burst into a bark like laugh, which made Annabel laughed as well.

They kept on laughing from the unknown reason until they arrived to the fat lady portrait.

Sirius managed to say the password through his laugh and they went in.

The common room was deserted, it was quite late already.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind" Sirius said when he calmed down.

"Good, now, good night, it was surprisingly fun tonight" she smiled and started climbing the spiral staircase to the sixth year girl's dormitories when Sirius called from behind her

"G'night Ann!" he said happily and ran before Annabel could say anything.

The girl just shook her head and climbed up to her room.

Lily was still awake and greeted her.

"Hi! How was your detention with Black?" she said his name with disgust.

"It was surprisingly alright. Quite fun actually" she said smiling and changed to her pajamas.

"Fun? What the hall?" Lily was a bit taken aback.

"Yeah Lily… I know. But the truth is that what we thought about Sirius Black is completely wrong. He was quite decent and nice".

"I think you lost your mind! Maybe it's too late for a goody two shoes like yourself… you probably got a trauma for getting detention!" she said with false horror and laugh.

"Yeah right… if any of us is a goody two shoes, it's you!" she laugh too, but quietly, didn't want to wake the other girls.

Annabel climbed into her bed and sigh.

"Was it really alright in there? He didn't do anything to you did he?" she whispered, also lying in her bed.

"Nothing except from trying to find me a nickname…" she laughed at the memory and Lily snorted.

"So, are you in friendly terms with Sirius Black now?"

"I guess I am…"

At that answer Lily turned in her bed and blow off her bedside candle, making the room completely dark.

Annabel tried to sleep, but the sleep just didn't want to come, and when it did it was uneasy and full of blurry visions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a bunch!<strong>

**Review if you like!**


	5. Lunatic?

**Chapter 4- Lunatic?**

October passed quickly and replaced by the cold wind and snow of January. It seemed like time didn't wait for anyone, especially not for the sixth years, so they thought, which had a huge amount of homework and not enough time to do them.

On a typical day you could find Annabel in Gryffindor common room, covered by piles of books and half written parchments. Today however, she decided to study in the library for a change and for the need in books she didn't have.

She took a whole table and covered it with books, potion books, and started making the essay they got from professor Slughorn.

She wrote a few lines before a voice interrupted her.

"Hey Bel, what's up?" she looked up from her parchment and saw Sirius Black taking the seat in front of her.

She frowned and said "I still stick with the 'no nickname rule' y'know…"

Since that detention, Sirius tried a new nickname for her every day, which was surprising, who knew that the name Annabel could contain so many nicknames.

Since that detention, she kept on friendly terms with Sirius and even got to know better James Potter who turned out to be not such a big prat as she thought.

"So?" he asked, seemed to be entertained. Usually, this conversation would lead to a loud argument, but since they were in the library she let it pass.

She sighs and said "What are you doing here anyway? I thought that the great Sirius black avoided the library at any cost" grinning from her own stupid juke.

"Very funny… I thought we could work together on that nasty potion essay" only then he looked around the table and saw all the potion books.

"Ah! You already started! Even better!" he wore a wide and unconvincing smile.

"Who you're trying to fool? You probably came here in the thought that I'll let you copy my essay!" she said with triumph smile and a blaming finger "there's no way I'll let you copy!"

"That really hurt! I can't believe you're thinking so low on me!" he said with false offended tune and a hand over his heart "And I merely thought it will be nice if I and dear Annabel could do our homework together, since were potion partners and all"

Annabel rolled her eyes "Fine, but I'm not letting you copy!"

He seemed satisfied and started working, glancing on Annabel's parchment when she wasn't looking.

"Sirius will you stop looking at my parchment, I can see you copying you kn-" she stopped at mid-sentence and the weirdest thing happen.

_Annabel was walking aimlessly around the seventh floor corridors, trying to clear her head. After a few minutes she decided it was time to head back to Gryffindor common room. She took a shortcut through a hidden door and stopped abruptly. In front of her stood Lily and James, very close to each other and sharing a passionate kiss. Annabel cleared her throat and the other two jumped in surprise and apart from each other._

_"Annabel!" exclaimed Lily surprised._

_Annabel gaze moved from the sheepish looking Lily to James and back, eventually wearing a triumphed smile_

_"I knew it!" she said happily_

_"James, you should go, I'll catch up with you later" said Lily with a sigh._

_When James left, Lily turned to face Annabel._

_"Sorry I didn't tell you… I felt like such a hypocrite after hating James for so long and all of a sudden to start date him… I felt really bad that I didn't tell you!" she looked straight into Annabel's green eyes, trying to make her see how much she was sorry._

_Green eyes staring into green eyes, and then Annabel sigh._

_"It's okay… I'm not mad at you, when I started dating Sirius I felt the same! But now Lily, to make it up to me, you must tell me everything!" Annabel smiled widely and Lily ran to hug her smiling as well._

_"Where should I start?" she said happily._

_"The beginning would be good" Annabel said laughing._

_"So…-"_

"ANNABEL!" Sirius screamed in her ear and Annabel snapped out of it, her vision became clear and she blinked rapidly several times.

"W-What?" she said, her voice sounded weird.

"Are you all right? That was really weird" he said looking concerned.

"Um… Yes… what just happen?" she asked really confused, it seemed like a vision to her, but she never had one while being awake. What's happening?

"I'm not so sure, I hoped you'll know… you just stared and didn't react to anything I did"

"How long have I been out?" she asked a bit worried.

"About ten minutes, it was quite scary" Annabel was shocked, full ten minutes! She was getting lunatic by the minute…

"I need to get to the Owlery" she said, packed her things quickly and practically ran out. Sirius looked after her surprised, was she avoiding something? What so important in the Owlery?

As Annabel ran, her thoughts running a mile a second. 'What was that?' Was the most urgent question, was something wrong with her?

She also knew that Sirius would want an answer, and frankly, she had no idea herself.

When she arrived in the Owlery, she quickly took a parchment, quill and ink out of her bag and started writhing rapidly.

_Hey mom and dad,_

_I hope everything's allright at home, I'm doing fine, except the weirdest thing that just happened._

_I was in the library, doing homework of course, when I was hit with a vision. It wasn't important vision, the weird thing was that I wasn't asleep, I was fully awake and in a middle of a sentence. I was there with a friend and he wants answers… I don't know what to say!_

_What's wrong with me?_

_Love,_

_Annabel._

That seemed to conclude everything in her opinion, so she called one of the school owls and tied the letter to its leg, sending it away with a wish for a quick replay.

She went back to Gryffindor common room, and quickly climbed the spiral staircase to the girl's dorms. She thought she saw Sirius going in her way when she entered, but when she got up the stairs, there was nothing he could do.

The sixth year's girl's dorm was completely deserted. She was glad for it and lay in her bed, curling into a ball. She started thinking about what she saw, it was quite weird knowing that Lily and James will end up together, thought she had visions with them as adults, and even with their baby boy. In fact she knew that they will get together in their seventh year, but she didn't know that Lily will try to hide it from her, that was a complete surprise.

Lily and James together wasn't the thing that bothered her so much, it was a short sentence that Annabel said in her own vision.

'_When I started dating Sirius I felt the same_'

_'What the fuck?" _was the only thing she could think. She and Sirius? Together? That's insane! She only recently started being his friend!

She couldn't sleep that night, thoughts running in her mind.

_'Your visions never failed you before' _said a voice in the back of her head.

_'But it's insane to think that you and Sirius will date! That's just impossible' _said another voice, She liked this one better.

After a long argument with herself she decided to just let it flow, to trust her visions and see where it'll lead.

When she finally started to drift into sleep, she heard something tapping on the window above her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the family owl. That must be her parents replay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankkk youuu! :)<strong>


	6. Night talk

**Chapter 5- Night talk**

She quickly got up from the bed and quietly opened the window, the rest of the girls were fest asleep. The family owl, which held the name Jupiter, went in and held out his leg, which contained a rolled parchment. Annabel patted him a bit in the head and took the letter. She quickly unrolled it and saw her mother's neat penmanship, she read:

_Annabel,_

_First of all we were really happy to hear from you after so long… everything is fine at home, your father finally cleaned the garage!_

_About what you told us- it seems like your seer powers has increased, which lead to a fully awake visions. That as far as I can tell and I strongly recommend you to consult Dumbledore about it, I and your father did when we first found out and it helped us a lot. It's sure is worrisome, but unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it… you'll just have to wait and see how it evolves. _

_About that friend you mentioned, my only advice in the matter will be- tell him only if you trust him. There are many people who would think about using these powers at their advantage, especially with the upcoming war. I trust you've read the Daily Prophet recently? The signs have never been clearer, there's a war coming whether we like it or not._

_I'm sorry that this isn't a very comforting letter…_

_We love you very much,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. I know you would probably never ask Dumbledore for help, but I still recommend that you would._

Her mother knew her quite well, and it really wasn't a comforting letter at all, if any it was a worrisome letter. She wasn't exactly following the Daily Prophet; she got her hands on that paper once in a few days, which made her surprised that her mother wrote about a coming up war.

"Jupiter, I'm not writing a replay, so you're free to go. Send them my love!" she whispered to him. He nibbled her finger in understanding and flew out of the open window.

She left the window open in thought that maybe some cool air will help her clear her head and allow her to get some sleep. Annabel lay down on her bed and made sure she was covered tightly.

As soon as she closed her eyes she drifted into sleep full of dark visions, the kind that made her scream in her sleep. She knew this all too well, so as soon as she woke up from her first nightmare, she grabbed her blanket and went down to the common room. She settled herself on a cozy armchair next to the dying fire and covered herself tightly and just lay there for a while.

After a few, when the sun started to rise in the still dark sky, she heard the portrait hole open and three people went in, looking tired but satisfied.

Two of them started climbing the spiral staircase to the boy's dormitory, but the third one approached her, she quickly recognized him as Sirius, and it seemed like the other two were James and Peter

"Hey Annabel, why are you up so late?" he whispered while sitting next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"That's very nice, but I asked first" he teased with a grin.

"Pff" she sighs "Fine… I had nightmares and I didn't want to wake the other girls" she said quietly "what about you?"

"We had a night trip" he said simply but Annabel knew better. As if she hadn't realized it ages ago, she knew that Remus was a werewolf, and she knew that every full moon his friends went out to a "night trip" as well, she just didn't know why, or what they were doing.

"I told you the truth, you should say it as well" in a matter of fact voice.

"What makes you think this wasn't the truth?"

"Just a hunch" she said shrugging, she didn't thought they'll appreciate her knowledge about Remus's situation.

"Then it's a wrong one… anyway, want to talk about those nightmares of yours? It might help" he smiled reassuringly.

"Not really… you want to talk about that night trip of yours?" she asked in the same tune.

"Nope" he popped the P "well, how about we'll talk about what happened in the library?" he seemed highly curious.

"What's there to talk about the library, nothing happened…" she said it while recalling her mother's advice "_Tell him only if you trust him"._

The truth was she didn't fully trusted Sirius. They only recently became friends, and frankly, she didn't know him all that well to share something like this with him.

"Come on Ann, (she frowned) don't play that on me, you know what I'm talking about" he looked straight into her eyes.

Brilliant green eyes staring into storming grey ones.

"Fine… the truth is that I don't know either. It's a complete mystery to me" breaking their eye contact, she was afraid he could read the lie in her eyes.

He looked at her thoroughly, considering the avoiding of eye contact, he was sure she was lying. The question is why? What's she's hiding?

"Fine, I'll drop it for the time being, but don't think I'll forget!" he said smiling and she couldn't help but to smile back. Smiling and shocking her head in disbelief.

_'Sirius Black was surely something… when he wanted to be anyway' _she thought.

"So… about the nightmares, what did you mean when you said you didn't want to wake the other girls?" he asked curiously.

"Well… Um… sometimes I intended on screaming…" she said quietly.

"Really? Now you have to tell me what you're dreaming about!" he said, between serious and highly curious.

"Why do you care so much?" she gone into defense mood.

He shrugged "Why wouldn't I be?"

"W-We only recently became friends" _it seems like that was her excuse for everything_ "I just don't understand why you bother…" she didn't look in his eyes and she felt her face heat up.

"Why do I bother?" he looked dumbstruck, like it was the most ridicules question in the world "you're my friend, of course I'll bother… ridicules…" he murmured at the end.

She smiled gently when she realized that Sirius doesn't always show it, but he did care for his friends.

"It's not always the same dream, but today I dreamed that I was sitting in a dark room, without any way out and felt highly despaired" she said quickly, not looking in his eyes. It was quite embarrassing to talk about her dreams to Sirius.

"And that made you scream? But it's just a dream… you know that right?" Oh how she wished it was. She didn't respond and kept her gaze down.

He was about to say something but she spoke first "I think I'm gonna go back to bed. Good night Sirius" she got up and took her blanket. She was almost at the spiral staircase when he called-

"G'night Jelly Belly!" she turned around sharply.

"The most ridicules nickname ever!" she called as loud as she dared, facing his teasing wild grin and couldn't help but to smile back, just as widely.

He barked out a loud laugh, and she was surprise nobody woke up from that.

"G'night Annabel" he said when he finally calmed down.

"G'night Sirius" she said gently and climbed up the stairs.

She lay down on her bed, feeling much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a wonderfull day!<strong>


	7. On visions and fights

**Chapter 6- On visions and fights**

_It was a dark and filthy room, it only contained a small filthy and moth eaten bed and the small figure of a young woman. The woman was sitting on the bed, her back against the wall and her legs were folded in front of her, her head lays on top of them, shielding and hiding her from the world. _

_From far you could never guess the horrible state she was in, only from closer look you could see that her inky black hair was a mess, dirty, tangled and basically uncared, her pale skin was shallow with very dark marks underneath her eyes, her lips were chopped and she looked like a walking skeleton. Her black robes were dumped and very dirty, like she wore them for the last 12 years._

_Her skinny arms hugged her legs and trembled from time to time, showing an obvious side effect of the Cruciatus curse, being used on her for too many times._

_A small CRACK was heard and the woman raised her head, just a bit so her eyes could see the guest. The look in her once brilliant green eyes was now frightening, they were empty. They show no emotion and no life in them._

_In front of the woman now stood a house Elf with large,_ _tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears, he wore a body-covering pillowcase._

_"Missy Grey, Dobby brought you dinner!" he said happily with a squeaky voice, a huge contrast to the gloomy room. He held a silver tray in his hands, which contained a plate with food and a glass of water._

_"Thank you Dobby, but I'm not hungry" she said, her voice was weak and hoarse, but had traces to a once beautiful voice._

_"Missy Grey must eat! She needs her strength!" _

_"What for Dobby? I can't see the point anymore" she had a dead voice._

_"Missy Grey can't give up! Her Blacky will come for her! She should remember what she told Dobby!" he was slightly angry._

_"Remember what Dobby? I feel like I can't remember anything anymore…" her hands trembled violently._

_The Elf got near her and placed his tiny palm upon the woman's "Missy Grey told Dobby years ago that she saw in a vision that she will be reunited with her Blacky and that he will come back for her! Missy Grey can't give up!" the Elf looked deeply in the woman eyes and found tears in them._

_She sobbed quietly "Thank you Dobby. You can leave the tray…" she gave him a weak and tiny smile, like she didn't use those muscles for a very long time._

_The Elf was grinning back and placed the tray on the bed next to the woman._

_"Missy Grey must eat, Dobby got ordered from his master to make sure Missy Grey will eat!" he squeaked._

_She took a bun from the plate and took a tiny bite, trying to satisfy the Elf._

_"Here Dobby, it's okay, I know you have more important things to do. I'll miss you very much" she said with a knowing hint._

_The Elf just looked curiously at her, not realizing the hint and said "Dobby will see missy Grey in the morning and Dobby will see if she ate"_

_"Goodbye Dobby, have a wonderful life"_

_Dobby looked at her suspiciously and said "Goodbye missy Grey" before disapparating, leaving the woman alone with her misery. She knew things were going to get worse after tonight, she saw a few days ago that tonight Dobby will be set free from the Malfoy's._

_She picked up the glass of water from the tray and drank it all in one gulp._

"ANNABEL GREY, WAKE UP THIS VERY INSTANCE!" Lily screamed in Annabel's ear and she felt her body shake.

Annabel blinked several time, looking at Lily's face that was a few inches from her own. "What?" Annabel mumbled.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you up in the last half hour!" she exclaimed.

Annabel just continued blinking until she understood where she was and what Lily was saying.

She looked around the room "What time is it? And where's everybody?"

"Breakfast is just about to end; the other girls went long ago… I waited for you but when you didn't wake up I had to shake you and scream, I was just considering spilling some water on you when you woke up!"

Annabel wasn't exactly surprised, she gone to bed early this morning and then she got stuck inside a vision. She was very tired.

"Thanks Lily, but I think I'm going to skip the first class" she said gently and sat up, rubbing her head.

"You're not feeling well?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Just tired… I think I'm going to take a shower and I'll see you at Transfiguration"

"All right, see ya' latter" she said and went down the stairs.

Annabel got up from her bed and grabbed everything she thought she'll need in the shower before heading there.

She stepped into the hot water and just stood there, letting the water spill over her, washing everything away.

She thought about her vision, it wasn't the first time she saw herself in that dark room and it wasn't the first time she dreamed about Dobby the house Elf. It made her quite frightened to know what was coming for her in the future. She shivered under the hot water and fought back tears. She hadn't told anyone about these visions, even her parents didn't know. She couldn't bring herself to tell them such an awful thing.

When she finished her long shower, she turned off the water and covered herself in a thick towel. She quickly dressed up in her uniform and moved on to take care of her hair.

She looked in the mirror and in front of her stood a pale, inky black haired girl with brilliant green eyes. She wasn't exactly thin but was in a healthy weight, so she liked to think. There were only few things she liked about herself, her big green eyes and her smooth inky black hair was in the top of the list. It was easier to find things she didn't like, like her slightly large nose, her weird chin and her upper lip that was a bit smaller than the lower.

She brushed her hair slowly, taking care of every tangle her brush crossed and eventually collected it into a French braid.

When she finished the rest of her arrangements, she took her bag and went down toward Transfiguration class.

She met Lily in the class, already sitting in their usual table, and sat by her. They exchanged a few words before professor McGonagall entered and started teaching.

Annabel wasn't exactly focused but still did well in the class; her animal turned into a perfect teapot and got her a rare smile from the professor.

The day moved on quite well and soon enough they were heading to lunch.

Annabel and Lily's next class was Herbology so as soon as they finished their lunch; they headed toward the green houses.

When they got out of the castle they saw near the lake a commotion involved with Gryffindor students, some of them were in her year.

"Wonder what that's all about…" said Lily

"Let's go see"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna go get us the good sits in the greenhouse" and she went off.

Annabel got nearer and what she saw made her blood boil. In the middle of the students circle, a few feet above the ground, hanged upside down was Severus Snape and next to him, with his wand raised stood Sirius Black.

"SIRIUS BLACK, POT HIM DOWN THIS VERY INSTANCE!" Annabel screamed, using Lily's words from the morning.

Sirius turned around sharply, surprised by the scream but didn't lower his wand. The look on Annabel's face was murderous and the rest of the students around was surprised he didn't ran off from this kind of look.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Annabel, come on, were just having some fun…" he said without even a tiny trace of shame or guilt in his voice.

"That's what you call fun? PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Why, you don't like to see Snivellus underwear? Can't blame you for that, it's sure is disgusting!" they all laugh, all of the students.

"You think this is funny?" she screamed on top of her lungs and made them all stop laughing "I thought better of you Sirius. I really did. Now PUT HIM DOWN!"

That seemed to sink in at last and he even looked a bit guilty in the eyes. With a small wave of wand Severus fell to the ground and Annabel rushed to help him up, glaring at Sirius.

"I don't need your help Annabel…" he said as soon as she got him on his feet.

"Yeah I saw that…" she murmured back.

"Good thing Annabel here came to rescue you Snape!" Sirius laughed.

"Shut it Black" Annabel snapped.

But it was too late, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed toward Sirius's hart, Sirius in return pointed his wand to Severus's.

"STOP THAT!" she yelled at them "Severus, don't go down to his level!" Severus looked at her thoughtfully and put down his wand, back to his robes.

They turned around to leave toward the greenhouse, when Sirius made a movement with his wand. Annabel saw that from the corner of her eye and quickly drew her wand and created a shield between Severus and Sirius.

Severus looked behind him in shock, amazed that Annabel was so quick to react, quicker than him.

"Black! I never want to speak with you again! I was stupid to think you as a friend! You always were and always will be a jerk! Jerk and a bully!" she yelled with all her might and felt her eyes getting wet. She fought back the tears, grabbed Severus's wrist and dragged him away.

Sirius just stood there with shock. His eyes wide open. He never herd Annabel speak like that to anyone. He couldn't help but to think that he blow everything up. The friendship that he worked so hard for was now ruined and he was sure that Annabel wouldn't forgive him very easily; in fact he thought she won't forgive him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. It went BOOM!

**Chapter 7- It went BOOM!**

A few weeks have passed and February hit with its full winter fury, bringing fresh layers of snow and strong cold winds.

Annabel hadn't forgiven Sirius despite his unstopping tries to make her speak with him; she remained silent and cold toward him. She didn't even speak with him in Potions, where they were partners, and after a while she started avoiding him.

Annabel was sitting in potion class, and waited. She got into class a lot earlier then needed, she liked to be early, there was some sort of advantage in the situation. Professor Slughorn entered class only a few minutes after she did, he greeted her generously; she was one of his best students, a brilliant potioneer he liked to call her, only matched by Lily Evens, he said that too often to Annabel's liking.

Professor Slughorn wrote the potion instruction on the board while more students entered class, Lily was one of them, she waved at Annabel and went to her sit next to Alice in the front row.

The lesson was starting and Annabel noticed that Sirius hasn't arrived yet. The sit next to her remained empty after Slughorn finished reading the class's name list and after he told them what they'll be doing today.

"Mr. Michaels, please move to the sit next to Ms. Grey, her partner's missing and I'm sure those two (he pointed at the students who were sitting next to him) would be fine without you"

Andrew Michaels, a Hufflepuff, wasn't too pleased but moved to sit next to Annabel and she gave him a nice smile. She didn't know this guy, but she tried to be as nice as she could.

Apparently, his change of sit was a horrible mistake, Annabel soon realized. The guy was horrible, he didn't concentrate on their potion one bit, instead he moved all his attention to Amanda Marshel, also a Hufflepuff, who was sitting in the raw before them.

He didn't listen to Annabel at all, and she just merely succeeded to stop him before doing a critical damage to their potion. This was probably the reason the professor wanted Andrew to sit next to her, probably thought she could restrain him. Obviously she couldn't.

"Andrew, you're not suppose to add the shrivelfig yet!" she said in the tenth time to no avail, she usually shoved his hand off the cauldron, but this time her hands were occupied with the wormwood, and it was too late.

He dropped the shrivelfig into the cauldron and the potion immediately changed into electric blue color and started bubbling feverishly.

Annabel managed to get a look into the cauldron for a second before a large SPLASH was heard all over the classroom. The potion explodes, hitting Annabel full on the face and robes. Professor Slughorn rushed quickly toward them, he was furious.

"YOU IDIOT! You added the shrivelfig too soon although I heard her telling you at least ten times not to! Ten points from Hufflepuff! Ms. Grey, please head to the hospital wing" he finished in a gentler tune.

"I could help escort her to the hospital wing sir" she heard Severus say from across the class, sitting with his Slytherin friends.

"I'm sure she could manage walking there on her own Mr. Snape" Slughorn said politely, Severus was also one of his favorites.

So Annabel got out of the class and whipped some of the thick potion from her eyes so she could actually see where she was going.

_"This is ridiculous. I don't need the hospital wing just for getting dirty… I'll just go clean myself up in the dormitories and head back to class" _she decided and headed toward Gryffindor tower.

She was really furious over Andrew, what a fool, how did he even got himself into potion N.E.W.T class?Probably because Amanda wasn't there in the exams… she was so observed with her own thought and didn't even noticed until she got bumped into somebody.

"WATCH IT- Oh it's you Annabel! What the heck happened to you?" it was Sirius Black, and probably the only person she didn't want to see right now, especially with all that weird blue goo on her. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw concern and astonishment.

"That's none of your business Black" she said and turned to leave when he grasped her wrist.

"I know you're not talking to me, but you should really head to the hospital wing" he was worried about her.

"What makes you say I'm not heading there right now?" she said coldly.

"It's in the opposite direction…" he fought back a chuckle.

Annabel frowned, he caught her… "Fine, I'm going to take a shower in the dormitories, now will you please leave me alone?" she made another attempt to walk away but was stopped once again.

"You should really trust me on this one, I don't know what kind of potion you were making but it got into your skin…" he placed a finger on her right cheek and she was shocked when she didn't feel that at all.

She touched her cheek as well and instead of her soft skin, she felt something like plastic. She took out of her robes a small mirror and looked.

Her right cheek was all blue, but not gooey anymore, the potion really did got into her skin.

"We were making the elixir to Induce Euphoria and I was partnered with Michaels from Hufflepuff since you didn't show up and he kept on staring over Marshel and didn't listen to me and then he added the shrivelfig too soon and the entire thing blow up! Over me! I guess it made something else from the potion… like turning things into a strange plastic materiel!" she kept on blubbering until he said

"And probably make people who touch it act stupidly and to never stop talking!" he said jokingly.

"Exactly!" she said happily "Please take me to the hospital wing, I don't think I can do it by myself!" she managed to say seriously and in one breath.

"Sure thing" he said and dragged her away while she kept talking fast and he barely understood what she was saying.

"And the idiot just kept staring and he cut the Castor Beans too big and when he added those, the potion turned pink instead of purple!" she used exaggerated hand motion and laughed. Oh how much she was going to regret that later, Sirius thought.

"And everything went BOOM!" she laughed hysterically by the time they reached the hospital wing.

"What happened to her?" said Madam Pomfrey while she and Sirius managed to get Annabel on a hospital bed.

"As far as I could understand she was hit with a wrong made potion ("It went BOOM!")" Sirius said seriously.

"You know what were they making?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She said it was elixir to Induce Euphoria"

"Well that explains her strange mood…" she muttered.

Madam Pomfrey examined Annabel a little longer and then made her drink a funny smelling potion. Annabel kept laughing a few more minutes and slowly sobered and the blue potion started to disappear from her skin.

"God! That was awful! Couldn't control myself!" Annabel muttered after about fifteen minutes.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked.

"Yes thank you. Why weren't you in class anyway?" she said politely.

"I skipped… needed some time to clear my mind" he said seriously.

"Oh… well, I'm gonna go. Goodbye" she tried to jump off the bed but Sirius stopped her.

"Oh come on Annabel! You have to forgive me already! I said I was sorry at least a hundred times!" he said frustrated.

"It doesn't matter how many times you apologized to me, its Severus you need to apologize to" she was determined.

"You know I can't do that! I will never apologize to Snivellus, because he started it! And you know it! You're just searching for excuses!" he was determined as much as she was.

They both didn't realize it but they were leaning into each other, only been interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came back to the room.

"You're free to go Ms. Grey" they both jumped out of a stare fight they didn't know they were having. Annabel quickly jumped out of the bed and headed toward the door, Sirius hot on her heels.

"You know he started it right?" Sirius was determined to continue their early talk.

"Well, what did you expect? You and you're lousy gang were bulling him for ages!" she said angrily, walking fast.

"He tried to hex me when I wasn't looking! You call that a payback? I call it cowardice!" he said getting angry as well.

"I admit this is quite a cowardice behavior but-"

"Annabel will you stop walking already!" he called angrily and caught her wrist, making her stop.

"You think that Snape is a goody two shoes! He's the exact opposite! Hanging with his Death Eaters wanna be friends, he wants to be a Death Eater himself, did you know that? I won't be surprised if you didn't, he probably wouldn't want to lose the only person who defends him!" this was going into a yelling fight.

"You're being ridiculous! I know he hangs with the wrong people, but there's no way Severus would want to be a death eater! He's a good person!" she felt her face heat up with anger.

"Will you stop defending him! You're completely blind when it comes to Snape! You don't know all the dark things he does! The guy's obsessed with the dark arts!"

"Maybe I don't know the bad things he does, but I know all the good things he does! And there's more good than bad in him!" she said, quietly but fiercer.

"This is useless; you're completely blind to him!"

"I know more than you think and I see much more than you know. Don't underestimate me" she said warning him.

"Then forgive me already Annabel! It kills me you're not talking to me and when we finally do, we're fighting!" she was caught off guard with this statement.

"I-"

"Come on Annabel!"

"Y-"

"Forgive me!"

"S-"

"Annabel! Just forgive me already!"

"FINE! Just stop nagging me!" she screamed.

"Yesss!" he said happily and grinned widely.

"God, you're such a pest sometimes!" she called but couldn't help but to grin back.

"Now that we're done with that, I would like to take a shower before my next class if you wouldn't mind" she was back to polite tone, but Sirius wasn't worried, he got her to forgive him, now he just need to stay close and everything will be just fine.

"Sure thing".

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you'll know, i wrote this chapter late at night, and i kinda get a bit crazy around this houres... but i hope you enjoyed it non the less! :)<strong>


	9. It's an illogical world

**Chapter 8- It's an illogical world**

Sirius was sitting in the library in the company of James Potter and Remus Lupin. It was quite rare to have them around the library; they had a reputation to keep and spending too much time in that place really destroyed it. But this time was an exception, James and Remus wanted to do some extra research about what they called "Remus's furry problem" and they manage to drag Sirius along. Sirius in return chose any table he wanted for them. He chose a table slightly hidden by a book shelf but still had a good observation spot on the table Annabel was sitting with none other than Severus Snape, much to Sirius annoyance.

Sirius didn't really paid attention to what his friends were saying but managed to nod in what seemed like the right places. His attention was mostly given to Annabel who was doing homework with the horrible Snivellus. He really didn't understand what she found in him and why was she defending him every time someone said something bad about him. He has his worries of course, that Annabel might be interested in more than friendship with the guy, the thought really disgusted him, but the girl never shown any signs for that.

Sirius looked at Annabel's hair, how she wore it elegantly, but still let it cover most of her face, he sometimes find himself wish he could move it away and tuck it behind her ear, he tried to shack it off, he wasn't supposed to think staff like that. Her hair was so shiny in Sirius's opinion, inky black, but shiny. He dulled in those thoughts a few more moments before moving on. Her forehead creased from concentration as she shown something in her parchment to Snape.

"Padfoot, will you stop staring…" he heard James say.

"I can't" he said simply, but turned to face his friends.

"We all know you have a huge crush on her but will you please focus!" James continued.

"W-What? I do- not have a huge crush on her!" he kind of chuckled from his false denial; they already had that talk ages ago.

"Come on Pads, admit it, you liked her since day one" said Remus with his 'be reasonable' voice.

"Yeah, well she obviously doesn't feel the same…"

"Who knows… she used to hate you in the last six years and now she's friends with you, maybe she does like you back…" Remus's version of comforting.

"Yeah, she really couldn't stand him!" said James laughing.

"Thanks Prongs, always the sensitive one. I would never understand why Lily hates you so much…" it was Sirius's turn to laugh while James made a hurt face.

"Guys come on…" Remus tried to calm things down.

Sirius sighed and said "I just don't understand why she hangs out with Snivellus… do you think she fancies him?"

"Yuck! That's impossible… Annabel has a better taste then that" James said with confidence.

Sirius looked over to Annabel's table once more and saw a bunch of Slytherins heading that way and was sure trouble was coming.

"Grey, leave, we need Snape" Sirius heard one of them say, it was Avery and he stood in the head of the group.

"That's rude" he heard her say but she started to pack her things anyway.

"You don't have to leave Annabel, I'll go" said Snape.

"That's okay, I'm done anyway" she said nicely and left the table gracefully.

Sirius saw an opportunity and said "I'm gonna go, see ya guys later" he got up quickly before they could stop him.

He went quickly after Annabel and called "Hey! Bell! Wait!" but she ignored and kept on going.

"Bell! Hey!" he tried calling louder but she still ignored him.

"Fine, _Annabel_, will you please slow down?" he called again, emphasized her name, and she finally turned to face him.

"Hey Sirius, didn't see you there!" she wore a nice grin and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny…" he said when he finally caught up with her.

She just shrugged and said "I told you I don't like nicknames like a million times, so it's time for some action!" she grinned and kept walking.

He chuckled and said "I saw what happened in the library, why d'you put up with Sniv-Snape's crap?"

"What Sniv-Snape's crap?" she said, she was in a playful mode "Wait! That means you were in the library? Oh the ruined reputation!" she said dramatically.

"Wow, another joke… funny…" he said sarcastically but smiled all the same "you know what I'm talking about"

"I like Sev, he's my friend. And I think Severus will turn out to be very useful one of those days. I'm not using him!" she said from the look on Sirius's face "I do like him!"

_"Yuck, she called him Sev… wait! Did she really say she likes him?" _Sirius thought.

"Do you fancy him?" he finally asked the question that bothered him most and tried to keep a blank expression.

"Why, jealous much Sirius?" she said with a smile. He loved it when she said his name.

"Pff, where d'you got that idea?" he chuckled; Oh he was so jealous…

She simply shrugged "Just teasing you"

"Well then, do you?" he needed an answer.

Annabel stopped walking and turned to face him "No, of course not, why do you care so much?"

Sirius felt relief washing him. "Merely curious…" he said before breaking into a grin.

She looked at him curiously, deep into his eyes, trying to read him.

Sirius looked straight back into hers, he always admired her eyes, they were beautiful.

He only realized what he done after he did it; he starched his hand toward Annabel's face, his fingers brushed her soft skin before he touched a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Annabel looked at him with wide eyes, her face flushed.

"I-I'm gonna go" she said with embarrassment and only then Sirius noticed they were standing in front of the portrait hole.

Sirius nodded and she entered the common room, leaving Sirius dumbstruck outside. He could kick himself right now. Did he mess everything up? For what it's worth, it felt good he thought to himself.

After Annabel entered the common room she quickly ran upstairs to the girl's dormitories, wishing with everything she's got that Lily would be there.

She stormed into the room and true enough, Lily was there, reading a book in her bed.

"Lily, I'm in a _horrible terrible problem_!" she called dramatically and Lily jumped up in alert from her bed.

"What, what happened?" she was getting really worked up over that.

"It's Sirius!"

"What did he do this time?" she was getting more skeptical.

"He didn't do anything… it's not that, I have a horrible feeling!" they both set down on Annabel's bed.

"What feeling?"

"Every time I'm near Sirius I feel like… I feel like… I don't know but it's awful!" She said in despair.

"I need more details Annabel, can't help you like that…" Lily said gently and smiled.

"Well, every time he's near, my heart beat go crazy and I feel like I'm gonna throw up!"

"Throw up? Really?" she said in amusement.

"It's not funny… well maybe it's not the right term for it… but I have this weird feeling in my stomach"

"Annabel, I see the way you look at Sirius and from hearing what you're saying, it's obvious you fancy him! It's beyond my understanding to why anyone would like Black, but you do. And I think he likes you back"

"Me? Liking Sirius? That's insane!" she brushed it off.

"Deny as much as you like, but it's the truth" Lily shrugged.

"But it's completely illogical!"

Lily laughed "Well it's an illogical world!"

Annabel rolled those thought in her mind all evening, but only when she finally lay in her bed she thought that through. Is it possible she has feelings for Sirius? It's possible she decided, especially after what he did earlier that day. It was sweet of him. She smiled to herself before rolling over in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a bunch and all that Jazzzzz! :)<strong>


	10. The moon

**Chapter 9- The moon**

A few days had passed and the 'hair behind the ear' "incident" was completely ignored and both Annabel and Sirius acted as thought nothing happened.

Lily Alice and Peter were sitting in the common room doing homework. When they began their homework session, Lily noticed something was off, unusual, but couldn't place her finger on it. Only half an hour later, her head snapped up in realization.

"Where's Annabel?" she was quite surprise she didn't notice that sooner, Annabel never missed a homework session.

Peter seemed completely unsurprised and said in a squeaky voice "She went with Sirius to the Quidditch pitch".

"Why on Merlin's beard did she go there? And with Sirius no less" This was more or less what Lily wanted to say, but Alice spoke first.

"Yeah, she hates flying…" Lily added.

"Well, James told me that Sirius insisted on teaching her how to play Quidditch… quite odd, don't you think?" Peter said it seemed that he didn't think it was odd at all.

Lily and Alice just nodded, each with her own thoughts.

"Sirius please don't make me do this…" Annabel pleaded for the tenth time. She was standing in the pitch, one of the school brooms at hand and Sirius was already in the air, looking down to her.

"Come on Annabel! It's fun!" he smiled.

"For you maybe, but for me it's a death trap!" she said, thinking that flying and fun simply didn't go along.

"You're over reacting… come on, I won't let anything bad happen to you" Annabel's face heated up.

"See you say that when I'll fall sixty feet from the ground…" she said but climbed on the broom anyway, she couldn't say no after he said something like that.

He gave a bark like laugh. Annabel kicked the ground and shakily went up toward Sirius.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" she murmured to herself.

"You're doing excellent Annabel! Come on, just a little bit higher!"

When she finally reached the same level he was in, he threw the Quaffle at her, in thought she would catch it, but she didn't dare let go of her hand hold on the broom, so the ball hit her and fell down toward the earth.

Sirius dived after the ball and caught it in midair, and then he went back up.

"Annabel, relax, this is safe, you can let go of your hands" he was entertained.

"No way, let's just get down; I'm sure you can find someone else to play with" she said and he laughed "I'm serious! Let's go!"

"You can't be Sirius, I am! But I'll let you be if we'll keep playing!" laughing harder.

"Very funny Sirius, don't you ever get tired from that joke?" she couldn't help but smile.

"Never… come on, just some catches and we'll go back, it's getting darker anyway" he made a puppy face and she broke to it.

"Fine…" she smiled widely. She couldn't refuse his puppy face.

Annabel tried to release her hand hold on the broom; she raised her hands slowly and shakily. In the beginning it seemed like it was alright, but a second later the broom turned upside down and her hands caught it in the last second. She was hanged upside down, terrified and all Sirius done was laughing.

"SIRIUS!" Annabel screamed and held her broom for dear life.

Sirius, still laughing, moved over to Annabel. "You called?" he asked as if he didn't see anything wrong with the way she was on the broom.

Annabel's gaze was quite murderous. "Sirius Orion Black! Turn me back this instance!"

Still snickering, he turned her back "Relax, everything is under control…" he said calmly.

"You're calling this 'under control'? I'll never play Quidditch with you again!" she stated, looking determined.

"You can't call 'catch' Quidditch…" he was quite entertained but the look on Annabel's face made him quiet down "Oh come on Annabel, let's play for a few more and head back!"

_'Damn those puppy eyes!' _she thought.

"Fine, but just for a bit! And you help me release my hands" she gave up and he grinned widely.

So Sirius helped her releasing her hands, which made Annabel blush deeply every time he touched her hands, but eventually she managed to stay right on her broom with her hands raised.

"Alright, I'm gonna throw the Quaffle at you, do me a favor and catch it…" he called to her. They were flying several feet apart from each other and Annabel was facing the moon.

"Ready?" he asked again.

"Yeah… maybe…" the last word she murmured to herself.

She saw Sirius throwing the Quaffle and saw the Quaffle in the air but in that second Annabel's vision clouded and she didn't see the Quaffle or Sirius.

_Annabel was still high in the air and it was already dark, the full moon was up in the sky. She looked down to the ground to a shadowed by trees area for a few seconds before she saw a large shaggy black dog. The dog was barely visible in the dark shadows. The dog was running toward a tree quite far from where Annabel was. When the dog reached his target, he went into a small hole by the tree and vanished from sight. It was quite far but she could still see what tree it was. The Whomping Willow._

"Yoho, Annabel!" Sirius was waving his hand in front of her face.

Slowly Annabel's vision focused and she blinked rapidly. "W-What happened?" she asked, thought she already knew. She had a vision. It was quite lucky she didn't fell off her broom.

"I should be asking you this question, not the other way around…" he said.

"What?" she was still quite confused; she always had a hard time placing herself after visions.

"Annabel, what happened? I've seen you like this before, in the library, you had the same look on your face, your eyes were open but you didn't see, it was like you were looking at something far from here…"

"I-I-Look at the full moon Sirius isn't it beautiful?" she tried to distract him, to change the subject. He saw right through that.

"Don't change the subject, you're hiding something…" he said looking at her eyes, like he was trying to read her.

"What makes you say that?" she tried to look innocent.

He was leaning closer to her; she could almost feel his hot breath on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about, tell me what's going on" he said.

He was really close now, their eyes locked together. His gaze going down for a second toward her lips and then back to her eyes.

He was leaning deeper, just a few inches apart when he said "Wait, did you say there was a full moon?" his hot breath tickled her face.

She gave a small nod "Oh shit, I completely forgot! Sorry Bell, I've got to go!" he said that and dived toward the ground. She stayed up in the air and looked toward him. When he land on the ground, he gave her one last look before he started walking toward the shadows and disappeared in the darkness.

She still looked toward the shadows for a few more seconds before a huge black and shaggy dog started running from there just like in her vision. She looked with wide eyes as he ran toward the Whomping Willow. She never had such a close rate vision before.

When the dog disappeared she slowly and carefully dived down and headed back to the castle. Her only thought was 'What the heck just happen?'

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong>


	11. On the Astronomy tower REWRITEN

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

**And sorry for all the mess... i rewrite this chapter, well half of it to be more accurated.**

**I realized that i wasen't pleased with how this chapter used to be, and it made me stuck with the rest of the story... so i hope you'll like this virsion better!**

**Though i must warn you of the *drama alert!*!**

**I want to thank everybody who favored alerted and all that jazz, but especially to the lovely reviewers that made me real happy, thank you so much!**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Song of the day: **Grapevine Fires** by **Death Cab for Cutie.

The wake-up call to a rented room  
>Sounded like an alarm of impending doom<br>To warn us it's only a matter of time  
>Before we all burn<p>

Before we all burn  
>Before we all burn<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- On the Astronomy tower<p>

February was long past them, and April was now taking place.

Sirius was sitting in the great hall, at Gryffindor table, eating breakfast at full speed. To his right sat James, who was also chowing with all his might, to his left sat Remus and then peter.

He saw James turn his head fast toward the hall entrance and turned to watch what made him act like that. Of course it was only Lily Evans, the love of James' life, and Sirius thought he shouldn't even bother, who else would make James turn his head like that…

James's gaze turned misty- like and followed her every step until Evans past by them to sit with the rest of the sixth year girls.

Sirius had a strange feeling when Evans sat down with the girls, like something was missing, but only when Alice said it he realized.

"Where's Annabel?" luckily Sirius was at a hearing range.

"I don't know, when I came to wake her up, she wasn't even in her bed…" Evans answered looking concerned, which made Sirius worried.

"The poor girl, did you hear her screams at night?" Alice said.

"How couldn't I… she must be having nightmares again" said Lily while taking some pancakes to her plate.

"I'm quite worried about her; she never talks about those Nightmares… perhaps-" Sirius didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of the sentence; he left the great hall in a rash and entered an empty class.

From his inside robe pocket he pulled the Marauder's map and whispered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." When the map was completely visible, he started searching; every corner, every class, every hallway and basically everywhere, until he found her on top of the Astronomy tower.

He went there as fast as he could, didn't even cared when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class (well, to be honest Sirius Black never actually cared whether the bell rang or not).

When he finally reached the top of the Astronomy tower, nothing prepared him for what he saw there.

* * *

><p>Annabel had the worst night ever. She also had the worst vision ever. Right when she fell asleep it began.<p>

_ She saw a cloaked figure walking silently in a dark street of Godric's Hollow. From that point it became scary because she knew who this figure was, it was the Lord Voldemort. It was Halloween, the 31st of October and the year was 1981; there was no indication to that, but she just knew._

_The cloaked figure took a turn and entered one of the houses yard. The house didn't look any different from any other house in the neighborhood, and you would never think it contained two adult wizards and one baby wizard._

_The figure used a spell to open the locked door and went inside, leaving the front door completely open. She heard quick movements in the house and heard James potter saying "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_James didn't stand a chance but he stood with pride. Voldemort took him out with a wave of wand and a bright green light. The light from James Potter's eyes faded before he even touched the ground._

_There was a sound of someone stumbling from a room, a door bursting open and a cackle of high- pitched laugher._

_Voldemort reached Harry's room and she saw Lily holding the baby in her arms saying "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" tears running down her face._

_"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now" Said Voldemort in his frightening voice._

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead" she kept on begging "Not Harry! Please … have mercy… have mercy…"_

_But Lord Voldemort had had enough; with a shrill laughing voice he waved his wand. Lily was screaming and shielded Harry. And then blinding green flash and a high, cold cruel laugh, Voldemort had used the Killing Curse on Lily and Harry._

_But 1-year-old Harry survived, marked with a large jagged wound by the curse that meant to take his life. Voldemort lost almost all of his powers as well as his body, and fled._

That's when she woke up. She was tangled with her sheets and she felt cold sweat covers her. The time was five in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet.

She felt a horrible cry wield up her throat, but she couldn't have it here, not with Lily sleeping in the bed next to her. She stumbled out of her bed and put on some shoes and left, as quietly as she could. As soon as she went out from the portrait hole she felt silent tears running down her face and she couldn't stop them. She walked aimlessly, didn't even knew where she was going until she ended up on top of the Astronomy tower. She crushed over the cold floor and let out a heart wrenching cry, and couldn't stop. The cold wind blowing over her face but she didn't care, who would after seeing their best friend murdered in front of their eyes while knowing there's nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

* * *

><p>Sirius stopped dead in the entrance. Annabel was sitting against the stone wall, legs folded in front of her and her head rested on top of them. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was crying, her body was trembling and he heard the sharp inhalation for air.<p>

That look frightened Sirius, he couldn't face crying girls, he didn't know what to do with them, and this wasn't any girl, it was Annabel, he couldn't just leave her here to cry…

He took a hesitant step forward and said gently "Annabel?"

She kind of jumped, probably didn't hear him coming and looked at him. Her face was full of tears and her green eyes were puffy and red.

"Sirius?" _sniffs _"what are you doing here?" _sniff_

He came over and sat by her side, "I heard your roommates talk about your screams at night and I was worried about you, are you allright? What happened?" his tone was gentle and full of concern.

She whipped some tears from her face before answering "I-it's nothing, I'm fine" _sniff_ "you shouldn't have worried, I'm allright" she said unconvincingly and it shown in his face that he wasn't convinced.

"I-It was just a nightmare, I'm fine" _sniff_ "really" she avoided his eyes.

"Then why are you up here crying? It's obviously not fine…" he was searching for her gaze.

"Well that because it was a bloody awful one…" she said and their eyes were finally locked together. He saw in her eyes fear and grief and tiredness. She was the one who looked away first.

"You wanna talk about it?" he said as gently as he could.

"No…" she said with a sigh.

"Come on Annabel, you can't keep it all inside. You said you had nightmares before, but I never saw you crumble up like this, what's different with this one?" that must have been the right question because a new round of tears started.

"I-I-I never s-s-saw anybody else…" _sniff_ "I-I-it was always m-m-me… in the d-d-dark room" _inhalation_ "N-N-Never a f-f-friend" _sniff _"J-J-Just me and h-h-h-he k-k-k-killed them!" _air _.

She was now crying to his shoulder and he had no idea what to do but to warp his arms around her and let her sob. It didn't make any sense, everything she said, none of it.

They stayed like this until it was around noon and by that time he noticed Annabel stopped trembling and stopped sobbing to his shoulder. He looked to her and saw her eyes were on him while her face was buried in his shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thanks for being here Sirius; sorry you had to see me like this…" she mumbled.

"S'allright, I'm glad I could help, even though I didn't really do anything…" he said back with a soft smile.

A huge wave of gratitude toward Sirius washed over her and in that moment she knew she could trust Sirius and frankly, she thought to herself, _he deserve to know the truth_.

"Sirius, can I tell you something?" she asked quietly, she wasn't quite sure how he'll react.

"Of course" he said with a sure voice.

"Well, it's quite hard to say this, I never told this to anyone, not even Lily, and I'm not sure how you'll react, but you did said you wanted to know the truth, so here comes…" she didn't dare to look at his eyes and kept her gaze firmly to the ground.

She took a deep breath and said

"I'm a seer"

Another deep breath and she shifted her gaze to meet his eyes. His eyes were wide with surprise, but he didn't seem to be scared or repulsed by her and she wasn't sure why she even thought he may react that way to begin with.

"A seer?" he said, his voice steady.

"I'm afraid so" she said seriously.

"You're _afraid so_? Wha-? Why-?" he stammered and couldn't manage to finish a sentence, he shook his head, like he was trying to shoo a very annoying fly, and started again, differently.

"But it's so cool!" his eyes were twinkling.

"You think so?" she knew it was the exact opposite from cool, but she was so relived he thought that way, that she couldn't bring herself to object.

"Definitely! Oh, wait till I'll tell James, he would be so shocked! Seers are so rar-" she quickly broke free from his embrace and sat fully in front of him and looking straight into his eyes.

"Sirius! You can't tell this to anybody! I trust you with this secret, not even Lily knows and she's my best friend! You can't tell anybody!" she repeated, deadly serious.

"What? Why?" he was quite taken aback.

"Being a seer means that I know what's going to happen in the future, and there are people who would want to use that knowledge to their advantage, so especially now, with this war going on, you must promise me that you won't say a word!" she explained patiently, but firmly at the end.

He paled and said immediately "I understand. I promise you that I won't say a word"

She nodded in return.

"So, just to get this straight, when we were in the library and in the Quidditch pitch, you had a vision?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah… to tell the truth, that time in the library, that was my first awake vision, I usually have them when I'm asleep, as dreams…"

"You mean to tell me that those nightmares you're having, a-are visions?" he said shocked.

She nodded weakly when a fresh wave of tears threatened to spill. He wrapped her up in his embrace again and hugged her tightly. She inhaled deeply, smelling his unique scent, which made her relax instantly.

"Annabel, I want you to know that if you wish to speak about those visions, I'm always here for you" he said seriously and looking deep into her eyes.

His intense look told her that he was saying the truth and for a moment she was speechless, his eyes told her everything she needed to know and she got lost in their depth. Before she knew what was going on, they were leaning into each other and when his hot lips met hers, it was like electricity shooting up in her veins, she simply couldn't get enough. His hands went over to her hair and back, getting her closer while his other hand ran through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, also running her hands through his hair. Their lips danced together in a passionate kiss and when the need of air finally came, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"That was… Wow…" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah…" Annabel said softly.

"I-I guess we should go…" he said, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Yeah… I guess…" she answered, still in daze.

He helped her up to her feet and led the way out of the astronomy tower, Annabel close behind.

The walk back to the common room was very quiet; both of them were very confused. When they reached the common room, each of them turned to walk toward his dormitories when Sirius finally came to his senses and called back to Annabel.

"Hey, Annabel, Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he looked straight to her eyes.

She smiled and said "Yeah, sure, why not…" in a casual tune.

Both of them were grinning now and turned to walk in a daze, each to his respectful dormitories.


	12. The Differences Between Boys and Girls

**Hey everybody! I'm so so so sorry for the very long wait; I really don't have any excuses, I just didn't feel like writing lately, I lost my mojo… :) But a message that I got from LearnToFly02 convinced me to upload this chapter, so, thank you, and hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter soon.**

**Without farther ado, here comes chapter 11! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- The Differences Between Boys and Girls.<strong>

Annabel climbed the stairs that led to the dormitories slowly, barely aware of her actions. Her conversation with Sirius on top of the astronomy tower still played in her head and she kept thinking about everything she said, how she told him her secret and how he reacted, what he said, and eventually that earth shattering kiss. She didn't even notice she opened her dorm door and went straight to her bed, sitting and staring at the opposite wall. Only Lily's outburst brought her back to reality.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU MISSED SO MANY CLASSES! YOUNG LADY YOU BETTER START TALKING RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA HAX YOU TO OBLIVION!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and Annabel wouldn't be surprised if it would have been heard all the way to London.

"Oh Lily, the most amazing thing happened!" she said in a dreamy tone, ignoring altogether from Lily's loud outburst.

That was not the answer Lily was anticipating and Annabel's tone surprised her. She set down on her own bed, which was right in front of Annabel's, and waited for her to continue. But when she didn't, Lily asked

"Where have you been Annabel, what happened?" she was getting concerned and her previous anger faded away quickly.

Annabel couldn't contain her giggles anymore and burst with a girly kind of a giggle, which was very much unlike her, while lying down on her bed, facing the canopy, she said just above a whisper

"Sirius kissed me" her face was flushed red when she turned to look at Lily.

Lily's eyes were a bit confused but other than that her face was blank.

"And is that a good thing?" she finally asked.

"Yes Lily it's a good thing" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "an amazing thing!" she added with a dreamy voice.

"So I assume you kissed him back?" asked Lily, still a bit confuse.

"Of course!" she said, quite confuse from Lily's confusion.

"Is this still a good thing? I don't understand…"

"Lily come on! Are you gonna make me say it?" Lily's façade began to crack when a small, evil grin showed up.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid you must. I'm utterly confused" she said with a fake innocent voice.

"Oh Merlin… you're evil at times. Fine. I like Sirius Black, here I said it!"

"Finally! A confession! I've been waiting so long for this!" she said with exaggerated hand motions and a wide grin.

They both laughed and Lily went to sit next to Annabel.

"So, do tell, was it any good?" Lily asked.

"Lils, it was amazing" she said "I was so down in the morning and look at me now, all flushed and giggling, it's amazing what a kiss can do to a person" she said, giggling again.

"That's really great, but what happened in the morning? Where were you? We were really worried; Alice almost went to Dumbledore's office to demand a search party!"

As memories from her vision surfed back up, she found it hard to look at Lily's eyes without bursting into tears, suddenly the Kiss didn't matter anymore and all that mattered was Lily and her horrible fate.

"I had a horrible dream and I just couldn't stay here and I needed some air, so I went to the astronomy tower. I'm sorry I worried you guys, I probably should have left a note or something, I just wasn't in my right mind" she said with an apologetic smile.

"Do you want to talk about that dream? We heard you screaming in the night" Lily said with an encouraging smile.

The thought of talking about her vision with Lily simply mortified her.

"No, it's allright, I don't want to talk about it…" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"Allright… so, how does Sirius get into the picture?" she said and changed the subject.

"Well, he found me on the astronomy tower and we talked about a lot of things, I was in a right state and he comforted me. He stayed with me for a long time and well, there's no easy way to say it, we kissed, and then we got back to the dormitories and right before I went up the stairs he asked me out to the next Hogsmeade weekend!" the last part she said with a squeal and Lily joined her.

"Oh Ann, that's great, I'm really happy for you, though I still can't understand what you see in that git…"

"Lily! You're talking about the guy I'm about to date!" she said with fake contempt.

"But it's true, he's a git!" she smiled innocently.

"Merlin… well, are you gonna keep talking about his gitness or are you gonna help me chose clothes for my date?"

"Well, it's a tough choice… there's so much to say about his gitness, but I guess that choosing clothes is much more interesting!" they both laughed and started going through Annabel's wardrobe.

* * *

><p>In the same time at a different place, Sirius climbed the stairs to his dormitories and to be honest, he was quite content with himself. He managed in one day to kiss Annabel and to ask her out! This day couldn't get any better.<p>

When he finally arrived to the sixth year dorm, he opened the door and found James lying in his bed, reading Quidditch Through the Ages, the one book he simply couldn't get his hands off from.

"Hey Prongs!" no answer "Prongs!" not even a glance in Sirius's direction "PRONGS!" that finally got James attention.

"What's with the shouting?" he asked all confused. Apparently Quidditch Through the Ages was still very interesting even when you read it in the tenths time.

"Finally got your attention… so, guess what happened to me today!" he said smiling.

"Umm… you finally realized that you're so called Lucky socks don't work, they're just stinky?" James said seriously.

"What? No! I have no doubt they work! How dare you questioning my lucky socks when you got your lucky boxers!" he said with fake outrageous.

"Oh fine… so what happened to you today?"

"Well Prongs my man, you're best mate ever has got himself a Kiss and a date from the beautiful Annabel Grey!" he said happily.

"Merlin's beard! Congrats Pads! How did you pull that out?" he tossed the book at his bed and set up, facing Sirius.

"Prongsie, do you really expect me to share my methods with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Padfoot! Maybe it will help me with my Lily flower!" James was just about to beg. Whenever there was something that might help win Lily's heart, James was shameless.

"Fine, fine… but I'm afraid there isn't much of a method. I just comforted her, she had a really bad dream, and I was just there when she needed me, that's all".

"You tosser! I almost begged…" he sighs "well? How was it? Was it any good?"

"That and more… from lack of other word, all I can say is that it was amazing" he grinned.

James chuckled "Where are you gonna take her?"

"I haven't thought about it… I suppose all the girls like to go to Madam Puddifoot's, so we'll go there!"

"To that horrid place! Are you mad? It's the worst place on earth!" he said simply horrified.

"Well, it's horrid for guys, but the girls like that place… so I guess I'll just have to suffer some pink overdose… but at least Annabel would be pleased"

"Pads, I hate saying that to you, but you're head over heel for that girl if you're willing to suffer that place" he stated.

"I guess I am…" Sirius smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What did you think?<strong>

**Review people! It will really make my day, and will make me update the next chapter faster!**

**C:**


End file.
